In recent years, a vehicular display system configured to display an attention call for a driver or other person such as a pedestrian and a person in an opposite vehicle by drawing figures, letters and the like on a road surface and the like has been known. For example, JP 2008045870A discloses a configuration of driving a laser head mounted at a front part of a vehicle to draw a figure such as ‘No Trespassing’ on a road surface.
However, it is difficult to present the display so that it is not deformed, as seen from a line of sight of the driver or other person. The problem becomes more conspicuous when the vehicle travels at high speed. Having extensively studied the problem, the inventors found a vehicle speed or a display aspect which enables the display to be effectively recognized